


Poly

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Gift Fic, M/M, On the surface, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Stretch hears that Slim and Edge are in a relationship. He is both sad and jealous but maybe things aren't so bad after all.
Relationships: Edge/Slim/Stretch, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Poly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> For my friend Sora! Happy Birthday!

“Did you hear Slim and Edge are dating?” was the first thing Blueberry said when he spotted Stretch descending the stairs.

Having literally just woken up, it took Stretch a few seconds to process the words. “Uh… what?” He’d been hanging out with both of them just last night and he’d had _no_ idea. He wasn’t even sure he believed it.

Always happy to spread juicy gossip, Blueberry grinned wide. “Razz told me this morning. Apparently, he caught them almost _kissing_ last night. They got mad and told him not to tell anyone but he told me because why wouldn’t he? And I figured you knew since you hang out with them all the time but I guess not. It’s supposed to be a secret so don’t tell anyone.” With both Blueberry and Razz knowing, the entire neighbourhood would know within a week or less.

But… Stretch should’ve been the first to know, right? The three of them hung out together several times a week at least. Why hadn’t they told him? And well… he’d been thinking about asking one of them out for a long while now but he was too shy too and wasn’t sure which he wanted more because he liked them both so much and he hadn’t wanted to make things awkward. … It seems he was too late now though; it was his own fault for not making any moves.

“Uh… thanks for telling me I guess,” he said, forcing a nonchalant attitude before Blueberry could start to think his hesitation was anything more than his usual morning sleepiness. “Though you probably shouldn’t have since it’s not your thing to tell.” Not that that’s ever stopped him or would stop him from telling others.

He at least had the grace to look chagrinned. “I thought you of all people would’ve already known though and I wanted to know more about it.”

“Eh, I’m sure they’ll forgive you.” Heck, maybe the reason Stretch hadn’t known was because it had become a thing _after_ he’d split off from them last night, both their houses’ were further down the street from his after all. So maybe no slight was intended. Not that that did much for his _other_ disappointment but… the two of them were probably happier together than either would’ve been with him anyway.

The next time the three of them hung out was that very night, at the bowling alley again. It had become their favored hangout shortly after they’d all settled on the Surface, sometimes they go the others to join them for a few games but most of the time it was just the three of them. Afterwards they had dinner, it was Edge’s turn to pick where they went and thus it was one of the nicer options available in town.

But not once throughout the whole evening did either of them say anything about their supposed dating or kiss. Stretch would’ve dismissed Blueberry’s words that morning as untrue if it wasn’t for the looks the two of them frequently exchanged, occasionally accompanied by some incidental contact with their hands or arms. Something was definitely going on between them and they weren’t telling Stretch. … It hurt a _lot_. He hid it though because… he just did. If they knew they might just chose to abandon him as a friend entirely.

The next day there was no invitation to hang out anywhere. He didn’t propose to go out anywhere either, partially because he feared a denial. What if they were on a date together? Probably were, right? And they just didn’t want him to know because… who knows why? Maybe they just didn’t like him anymore.

The following day there was an invitation to go bowling again for a few more games and follow it up with dinner at Edge’s place. Stretch declined though, claiming to not be feeling well. He didn’t want to impose his presence on them if it wasn’t wanted. He’d be happier together without him there as a third wheel.

He declined the next invitation as well. What he couldn’t ignore though was a text from Edge that came the following day saying ‘ _We need to talk._ ’ There was only one thing they could possibly talk about, right?

After some debate, they ended up meeting in Slim’s house because Razz was off doing something with his Alphys for the weekend. Slim even tried to cook something but by the time Edge and Stretch arrived it was burnt to an unrecognizable crisp and the kitchen was filled with too much smoke for anyone to want to spend much time in it. Thus, they ordered delivery instead.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors by now,” Edge said, clearly addressing Stretch, as the three of them settled in the living room to wait for the food to arrive.

“Uh… yeah, you could say that.” It was hard not to, everyone was talking about Edge and Slim dating and many were asking Stretch about it since he was their friend. The fact that many asked if he was jealous of one or both of them made it harder to hide from his own upset over it. “It’s fine though, you guys are…”

“They’re not true,” Slim interrupted.

“Mostly not true anyway,” Edge corrected. “We have been talking and discussing stuff but nothing is official.”

Oh! That wasn’t so bad then; they hadn’t been keeping things from Stretch, they just hadn’t fully worked it out yet. “But you’re making it official now?” Why else would they bring it up? And that meant Stretch was going to be kicked out of the hangouts, right?

Edge and Slim exchanged a silent look, seemingly having an unspoken argument about who was going to speak next. Edge either lost or gave in. “That depends on some things, mainly you.” He even pointed at Stretch. “From what we’ve gathered, we’re pretty sure poly relationships aren’t common where you’re from so this concept might be strange to you and you might not want any part in it at all.”

“Which is fine,” Slim cut in again. “It ain’t for everyone.”

“True,” Edge said. “Feel free to decline if you’re not interested for whatever reason but we would like to officially start dating each other _and_ you.”

Stretch opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He’d heard of poly relationships before, they were apparently pretty common in the Fell ‘verses, he hadn’t thought much of them beyond being another cultural difference though. Despite his feelings for both Edge and Slim, he’d certainly never considered entering into a poly relationship with them. But… it was actually kind of perfect. He liked them both and hadn’t been able to decide between them and he’d felt left out when he’d thought they’d been dating each other so…

“Yes!” he said probably a bit too loudly, he was excited though. He’d gone into this conversation thinking he was going to be abandoned by his best friends as a third wheel but instead he was getting not one but two romantic partners. “I’d love that.”

“Wonderful,” Edge said with a pleased expression. “I’m glad that’s settled at last. We would’ve settled it sooner but you decline our invitations to hang out.”

“Oh, whoops, sorry about that.” That’s what Stretch got for jumping to conclusions. He was very glad to be proven wrong here though. He’d never been in a poly relationship before so he wasn’t quite sure how they worked but he was eager to find out.


End file.
